


“I have to say that although it broke my heart, I was, and still am, glad I was there.”

by sighingfawn



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Angst, College!AU, Fluff, M/M, only briefly though, reference to abuse, reference to violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-23
Updated: 2015-04-23
Packaged: 2018-03-25 10:55:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3807751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sighingfawn/pseuds/sighingfawn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'The kid shakes his head and leans against the bookshelf. “I just saw my ex and he’s not supposed to come near me.” The kid tangles his fingers in the hem of his shirt and Joel can feel the pain rolling of him. “He found me.”'</p>
            </blockquote>





	“I have to say that although it broke my heart, I was, and still am, glad I was there.”

**Author's Note:**

> I really like writing about Joel and Ray.

          When Joel first meets Ray he’s cowering behind a bookshelf during the first week of term. Joel notices that the kid’s face is pale and his hands are shaking as he stumbles over his feet, staggering backwards from Joel.  
“I’m so sorry.” The kid is breathless, tears in his voice. “I thought you were someone else.”  
Joel looks at him in concern. “Are you okay?”  
The kid shakes his head and leans against the bookshelf. “I just saw my ex and he’s not supposed to come near me.” The kid tangles his fingers in the hem of his shirt and Joel can feel the pain rolling of him. “He found me.”  
“Do you want me to call anyone?” Joel finds himself looking behind him in worry, despite not knowing what the kid’s ex-boyfriend looked like.  
“There’s no one. Not here.” The kid almost doubles over and Joel reaches forward, placing his hands on his shoulders to keep the kid upright.  
“I’m going to walk you back to your dorm. Or house. Okay?” Joel dips down and gets the kid to look at him. “I am going to keep you safe.”  
“I can’t.” The kid squirms in his grip but doesn’t pull away. “I can’t go out there.”  
“I will be with you all the way.” Joel squeezes his shoulders comfortingly and the kid nods.  
“Where’s your dorm?”  
“Creative.”  
          Joel waits for the kid to calm his breathing before he wraps his arm lightly around his shoulder and guides his out of the bookshop.  
“I’m Joel. What’s your name?” Joel asks as his eyes adjust to the sunlight and the kid tenses.  
“Ray.” He keeps looking around, trying to see if he’s waiting for him somewhere.  
“What do you study?” Joel glares at a girl he’s sure he had a class with last year as he manoeuvres Ray to keep him from being knocked in to.  
“Media. I just started.”  
“I’m a second year. Performing arts.” Joel says dramatically and Ray laughs, quiet and subdued. There’s a beat of silence as they turn down a road and Ray tenses, expecting him to be stood there.  
“It’s okay, I’ve got you.” Joel says as they keep walking. “How are you finding your classes so far?”  
“They’re good. We’re gonna watch a lot of movies and there’s a journalism module.”  
“What do you want to do?”  
The question keeps Ray quiet for a few seconds. “I’m not sure. I love film but I’m not sure if it’s something I want to do.”  
“You’ll find out, college is perfect for that.” Joel looks down at him and smiles.  
Ray finds himself leaning into Joel, face warm not only from the sun as they approach the entrance to Ray’s dorm.  
“How are you feeling?”  
Ray looks down, embarrassed. “Better. I’m sorry.”  
Joel shakes his head. “Don’t be. College is hard enough without not feeling safe.”  
“Yeah.” Ray chews on his lip as they stop, and tilts his head up, the sunshine warm on his face. “I have to call the college.”  
“You said he’s not supposed to come near you?” Joel drops his arm from Ray’s shoulder and moves to stand in front of him.  
“I have an order against him. The uh, the last time he…” Ray rocks on his heels as he tries to find the words. “Hurt me, I pressed charges for the first time.”  
Joel nods his head. “That sounds like it was the best thing.”  
“The police would come by almost every week, neighbours calling because I was screaming. I never thought I would get away. And I haven’t.” Ray’s face scrunches and he runs a hand through his hair.  
“If he can’t come near you the college will help implement that.”  
“I just wanted this to be different.” Ray shrugs his shoulders hopelessly. “The first person I properly speak to outside class and he finds me hiding in a bookstore. I thought I’d left it behind.”  
“You’re supposed to be were you’re supposed to be.” Joel wants to hug the kid but the gesture seems too intimate despite him walking for fifteen minutes with his arm around him.  
“I guess.” Ray looks sceptical.  
“I transferred one day before the cut off into performing arts from science and it was the best thing I ever did. I got lost looking for a lab and walked into the theatre. I’ve always loved it, always loved acting and I knew in that moment, I was supposed to be in that theatre.” Joel focuses back on Ray and finds the kid staring intently at him, smiling softly.  
“I hope I find something I’m that passionate about.” Ray ducks his head and Joel wonders what he missed.  
“Is it okay if I give you my number, just in case you need me?” Joel is already fishing in his pocket as he asks.  
“Yeah sure.” Ray shrugs his backpack from one shoulder and pulls his phone from the front pocket.  
“And for other stuff.” Joel laughs. “Hanging out and stuff.”  
          Ray reads out his number after looking around, making sure he isn’t hiding nearby, copying down the numbers. “That’d be nice.”  
Joel puts his phone back in his pocket and smiles. “I need to go to a rehearsal but call me if you need me, okay? Don’t worry about it or feel weird, just call me.”  
The smile he gives Ray is so genuine and kind that Ray wants to cry. “I will.” He pulls Joel into a hug, sudden and hard. “Thank you.”  
Joel thinks about saying something but instead squeezes Ray tighter.  
“I’ll call you tonight if that’s okay. Just to let you know what the college says.”  
Joel nods, letting Ray go from the hug. “I’ll be finished at six so any time after that. If you’re free we could meet up.”  
“Yeah.” Ray tries to keep the smile from his face but he’s sure it matches Joel’s.  
“I’ll see you tonight then.” Joel smiles bright on last time and leaves Ray, not quite as breathless as he was half an hour ago but almost.


End file.
